prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirigaya Ryouka
"My talent is something everyone wants." - Ryouka Kirigaya Ryouka 「霧ヶ谷涼香」, also known as Suguhara Keiko, on internet, is one of the three Pretty Cures in Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure. She is an energetic and outgoing girl who loves spending time with her friends eating pizza and playing video games. Kirigaya spends a lot of time on the internet and playing video games, she also has her own blog where she has multiple followers and works like an electronic teen magazine. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is , the wisdom dragon of Hemi whose theme colour is blue. Physical Description Ryouka is the tallest in the group, due to her being the oldest. She's also a bit chubby since half of her meals are fried and snacks, but she's not overweight. Ryouka has a hair that reaches down to her lower-bavck and is naturally black but was dyed with dark blue paint in the ends of her hair. Her bang is straight and she always wears a black headdressed front cap with "Rap Lord" written in silver. Her eyes are the same color as the hair. Her casual clothes are a gray sleeveless shirt, a black hooded jacket folded sleeve up to the elbow. In order to finish is a dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Her accessories ars only a silver cord with pendant the Lymoe claw. She uses black nail polish which is sometimes blue, after meeting Azure and Lucas, gills began to appear in her neck, that when it stays in land are closed and while in the water they remain open. On her form of Cure Lymoe, her hair grows to the waist and becomes lavender-colored, while the eyes are celestial blue. Her bangs grows too and starts to cover her right eye. Her hair is stylized in a high ponytail held by a black elastic ribbon. Two long strands framed her beautiful face. Her body undergoes some changes during the transformation; her skin becomes a light shade of green, she gains gills and her eyes become catlike. Two scars are present on her shoulders, this was after her first battle. Her Pretty Cure outfit consists of a short, sleeveless navy blue dress whose fabric closely resembles fish scales. A black V-shaped belt has a star-shaped blue gem attached to it and a large black coat sits above the dress. Dark blue pantyhose and black boots complete her clothes. Personality Kirigaya Ryouka is the youngest daughter of the rich Kirigaya Family, who is best known by the alias Suguhara Keiko. She is cheerful, unashamed, optimistic, and not at all shy, bringing positive contagious energy. Not using suffixes like "-san" or "-sama," Ryouka is seen as rather rude, for not being so formal and treating everyone alike, regardless of her social position, besides she is accustomed to calling swear words, but only when she is angry or alone. Most of the time she spends playing video games or listening to music, and she also solves most of the conflicts through a competition, where losers apologize. Kirigaya is very social and gets along well with everyone, and anyone who does not like her is said to be envious. Having a very good heart, Ryouka is always willing to help people and can not understand who does not care about others. She is also kind and friendly as well as communicative. Ryouka is not very intelligent, although she has a good memory and facility in learning new things, but in compensation to that, she gets along very well with sports and shows herself to be a great athlete. She does not have much humility, being very proud of her abilities and sometimes she boasts of it. Relationships Family *'Kirigaya Kazuya': Her 16-years-old older brother. Kazuya introduced Ryouka to most of his hobbies, such as video games, listening, hanging out with friends and mostly singing. Since when they were children, Kazuya always saw talent in Ryouka and a possible future in music, he then began to pay for singing lessons for her. Ryouka started to get interested in rap early on, and as in the songs she heard there's a lot of dirty/swear words that she repeated, her parents did not like the idea, but Kazuya did not give up and taught her to remix and edit songs, to then censor the bad parts, although this was not very effective. Anyway, Ryouka was always grateful to her brother. *'Kirigaya Kumiko and Kirigaya Goro:' Ryouka and Kazuya's parents. Friends *'Miyamoto Akiko and Nishimura Kumiko': Her teammates. Ryouka gets along well with both of them and really enjoys their company. Akiko and Kumiko often do not see Ryouka, mainly because she attends a different school from theirs and also because Ryouka is spending most of her time with other friends. The three agreed that there will be no leader to avoid a possible fight, but usually the one who gives the orders is Cure Balthorn. They nicknamed each other Ibara (Akiko), Diva (Ryouka) and Kiba (Kumiko). *'Azure:' Azure and Ryouka are good friends. Lucas helps Ryouka take care of the dragon which he tried to pass on but simply could not, so they started to share Azure. *'Lucas Rider:' The responsible for her protection. Lucas and Ryouka really get along and he may feel that Ryouka was the warrior sent by Seira from the moment Ryouka helped he to take care of Azure. He enjoys the companionship of Ryouka and the contagious positive energy she passes on to others. Although he knows that she is not his goddess, Luke promised himself the same promise he made to Hemi years ago, which is to protect her until her last day of life. Lucas seems to have a slight fall for Ryouka, but in fact he sees her more like a big sister, then soon was happy to see that the family Kirigaya wanted to adopt him. Lucas always refers to Ryouka as Aohime-san. (Mrs. Blue Princess) Cure Lymoe is Ryouka's alter-ego, the wisdom dragon of Hemi who uses water and electricity-related powers and the main weapon is the Lymoe Claw. In order to transformation, Ryouka needs to be together with Azure and shouts out, "Flames of Wisdom, Burn Out!". She is the Pretty Cure of water, so obviously her attacks are going to be mostly water related. Alone, she uses an attack called Lymoe Tormenta Hurricane , while in a group she can use an attack called Fierce Deity Uprising. As Cure Lymoe, she is allowed to use the powers of Lymoe Claw. The powers of this item are breathe under the water, swim like a fish, control water and create ripples. When she comes in contact with water and has this item, gills that are on her neck open and allow her to breathe while she is on land the gills are closed and look more like a tattoo. Cure Lymoe can also moisten things. Etymology Given name and surname Kirigaya: it means "Misty Valley", as 霧 means "Misty, fog, haze, etc." while 谷 means "valley, vale". Ryouka: The given name was randomly chosen by Smoky because she likes of how the name sounds. 涼 means "Cool" while 香 means "Aroma". Together, it means "Cool Aroma". Her full name means "Cool aroma of misty valley". Nicknames Nayra: The nickname given by Hendatt. Nayra is the aquatic race in Andradia, composted by women and some men. As Cure Lymoe has several characteristics of that race, Hendatt keep calling her like this. Diva: The nickname given by a lot of peoples, but mainly used by Akiko. A diva is a celebrated female singer; a woman of outstanding talent in the world of opera, and by extension in theatre, cinema and popular music. The meaning of diva is closely related to that of prima donna. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diva Aohime-san: The nickname given by Lucas Rider. It literally means Mrs. Blue Princess. Ryo-musume-chi: The nickname used by SmokyQuartz97. Ryo-musume-chi beings to be used as a cute form of call her, "Middle daughter" (中位の娘, Chui no musume). It comes from the term Musume, literally meaning "Daughter" and the kanji 中 - that can't be ready as Chi but Smoky don't cares - literally meaning "middle". Ryo is the short form for her name. Trivia *Ryouka can easily do Speed flow, just like Eminem in Rap God. *The main inspirations for the appearance of Cure Lymoe were Undyne from Undertale and Cala Maria from Cuphead *Although her memory is good, Ryouka is bad at remembering people's names. That is why she nickname them. *It has already been revealed that Ryouka calls swearing but in no episode she was seen calling one. That's because Smoky does not want the kids who watch them to come out talking like that, even though the target audience for this series are kids ages 10-13. *Ryouka does not like any kind of candy or sweet and her favorite foods are salty snacks. *Cure Lymoe is the only of the team wearing skirt/dress. *Ryouka is the character with more nicknames, having four instead of two or three. *According to Zero, Cure Lymoe's greatest weakness at the time of the fight is the lack of control over his powers and not being very skilful on land as it is in water. References Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Pretty Cures